High school well is high school
by Perseus Poseidon Jackson
Summary: Annabeth is the new girl percy isnt so new not popular but everyone knows of him because of his dad and crap what if they met before but are forbidded to anyone? THALICO PERCABETH


Chapter 1 Meet

I didn't like it really I did not. Oh you don't know what im talking about or who I am do you? I am Annabeth Athena Chase. No my mother is not a goddess she is the smartest women alive I mean they put her in the hall of fame for being the smartest family alive. Im from Los Angelos, California. Now Im moving to Manhattin New york. Its not a big deal I mean it.

I go there in the summer to visit family. I go there on vacations .I know the col and hot im okay with its, its just..well.. I havent been there since I was like 13 im 16 now big Bff Thalia Grace shes different then most girls, but so am I. My cousin Nico Di angelo hes well you'll see. I used to live there till I was like we moved to cali and then just visited there then on.

So when I was 13 I went to Athens in Greece with my mother. It was beautiful 100%. 14 I went to Rome loved it. 15 I went to Sparta in Greece.16 well here I am standing in front of the cafeteria to Essex Aggie (school for like dancing musicians actors/ess etc. A school for like more special jobs. It is beautiful.

See im smart I was here 6:30. I went to the office. Got my locker and combination. My schedule. Home Room teacher. Went to my locker put everythng in it. All my books are in my locker see im smart lke that. Now im at the cafeteria. I walking in I see Thalia and Nico. A boy walks over to their table sitting laughing with them. He has bright green eyes jet blck messy hair hes tan about 5'6'' so hes a inch taller than me. No one but them in there I open the doors its like 6:45 (im fast!) .

"YO Punk girl and Dead boy The Smart Ass Is here" I bellowed to them you here Thalia gasp my cousin gets here first runs up to me twirls me around lifting me in the air smiling wide happy

"You're here" He mumbles into my hair setting me down letting me go

"I know I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" I say grinning

"Smart ass" he says

"AHHHHHHHH" Thalia screams running up hugging me knocking the wind out of me but I hug her back giggling

"Let me breath" I say gasping slightly she slowly lets go looking happy

"So why you here?" She asks

" I might have kind of sort of moved here" I say bitting my lip as both of them smile widely hugging me again I giggled

The boy was just watching us

"You guys are mean" I say getting out of their hug

"Why?" They ask looking at each other grining madly "Jinks" same time "Double jinks" They yell "Stop it!" The scream and pout

"You never once introduced me and your friend" I say watching their expression go wide eyed

"IM SORRY" They both yell glaring at eachother

"Jinks you owe eachother a soda" I say grining

"Percy this is my cousin Annabeth Athena Chase" Nico says smirking evily

"Annabeth this is MY cousin Percy Poseidon Jackson" Thalia says smirking evily

"Hi " I say to him walking over to him sitting down next to him

"Hey do you know the pinecone face story for Thalia?" Percy asked me grining evily

"No mind to tell me?" I ask innocently

" So it was me Thalia Luke me Nico and bunch of other people she was under a pine tree talking to a bunch of boys including Luke and Nico and she says she was talking to her crush who I think Is luke and a people were like shaking the tree and a pine cone fell on her face so her name is pine cone face" HE says I laugh.

"OH my god" I say I rush over to her pull her over

"You like my.. my. cousin" I whisper shocked

"Surprise" she says nervously

"Wow" I say walking away

"We are going to have a lot of fun together" Percy says

" I know" I say smiling

In that exact moment I realized something letting down my guard for once helped me I actually have a male friend that is nice and reasonable and cute and…oh my god. I HAVE A MALE FRIEND WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A SHIT AND NOT RELATED. I might have a crush on Percy.

"You okay?" Percy asks

"Yes" I say

"Wanna let me see your schedule?" He asks

"Sure" I say handing him it

"We have all classes including home room together" He says smiling

"cool" I say

"yup" He says popping the P

The bell rings

"Wow it was that quick" I say amazed he looks it to

"Yeah I guess so whats your locker number

"734 why?" I ask

"mine is 735" He says taking me to my locker


End file.
